


[好兆头][AC]Englishman in New York 06

by mercure



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercure/pseuds/mercure





	[好兆头][AC]Englishman in New York 06

[好兆头][AC]Englishman in New York 06

06

Crowley本能地向后仰头，Aziraphale已经解开他的领带。恶魔想他应该感谢Warlock没设定机械臂剥光他的西装再进行修理。但那件他精心保存着期待与天使重会的外套已经奄奄一息，在经历了雷电，战矛和一枚地狱火导弹之后，它可怜的纤维在天使手指下面纷纷掉落成灰。

系统在提示他是否关闭部分传感器，背后支撑的机械臂也在吱呀报警。可Aziraphale的触碰实在太过美妙，让他的整个灵魂都恨不得贴附上去。Crowley用没被固定住的一只手抱紧天使，顺便中断了数据备份进程，屏蔽了整个维修车间的对外信号，免得系统报警的动静惊醒管理员。在他颈侧，天使喃喃低语道：

“Crowley，你很热。”

是的Crowley已经热得不行了，也许不亚于他驾驶宾利穿越火海的时候。他觉得自己应该保持远古巨蛇一样偏低的体温，让Aziraphale感到熟悉自然。然而CPU的运转已超负荷，它在忙着处理层出不穷的系统报错，保持精密的皮肤感受，留不出多余的资源去管理内部循环降温事宜。前些时候经历过雷电和战矛洗礼的皮肤在天使的手指下泛起奇妙的战栗，尚有裂痕的金属肋骨遮掩不住剧烈的心跳。

“靠近一点儿，Aziraphale，再靠得近一点。”

Aziraphale完全地把恶魔抱在怀里，去亲吻Crowley颈侧，跳动的血脉直到锁骨曲线，光滑完好的部分尝起来与从前相仿，残缺破损的地方有种泛着金属味的腥甜。他抬起手，考虑着是否应该治愈它们，恶魔感受到他的犹豫，喘息着说道，

“别去管它，天使。”

“你确定不会有事？”

天使的话音未落，Crowley的双腿已经蛇一样地缠住了他，使Aziraphale感受到恶魔腿间性器的硬度。他用手抚摸着它，满意地听到恶魔的叹息。然后天使继续自己的动作，看到Crowley的眼神逐渐变得迷离。如果仔细观察，恶魔新生的身体和以前他熟悉的那个有着微妙的区别，地狱配给的肉身柔韧修长，充满魅惑的魔力；而现在的Crowley看起来外观无异，却因为那些合金骨骼，有一种奇妙的重量感。

“Warlock说，你可以控制身体，放大和减弱身体的感受。告诉我Crowley，你会让自己变得更敏感吗？”

“我没有…”Crowley脱口而出后立即看到天使洞察的眼神，“…其实只有一点点。”

“别对我说谎，恶魔。”

幽光下天使的眼睛似乎暗了一点。十年在他们的生命中远算不上长久，然而Crowley不曾知道的是：在Aziraphale那周而复始的梦境中，他潜意识中一直明白恶魔已经离去。这个事实像一头蛰伏的猛兽，飘动的窗帘，乍响的门铃，一闪一闪的电话留言后面都藏着它的獠牙。即使如此恐惧，Aziraphale也从未想要挣脱这梦魇，只因梦外宇宙广阔，光阴漫长，他无法找到独自存在下去的理由。

Aziraphale珍爱地望着Crowley的身躯，他的恶魔化为人类造物也好，灵魂以程序填充也罢，都比虚假的梦境美好太多。

他拉起Crowley的腿，架到自己小臂上，天使的手掌温暖厚实，他握紧恶魔已经溢出前液的阴茎，快速地撸动，指腹从冠沟边缘擦过时故意施力，这是他们熟悉的节奏。另一只手捧起恶魔的尾椎，将一只指尖伸入到紧闭的后穴中去。那里的肌肉兴奋地收缩，热情邀请天使的手指继续深入，直到碰到甬道深处的敏感处。

于是Crowley放声呻吟。他受伤那只手仍然无法挣脱出来，另一只手无处着力地挥舞几下，扯住了天使的领结，像溺水的人抱住浮木一般将天使拉近，他们再次交换一个吻。

“我想让你进来，Aziraphale。”

天使看进金色的蛇眼，它们正被欲望浸透，充盈了奇异的生命力，较之墓穴里他捧在手心的无机质光泽显得美丽太多。Aziraphale挥手除去恶魔身上剩余的布料，解开自己的皮带和拉链，将早已抬头的欲望顶入Crowley刚刚勉强扩张过的后穴。他们同时发出一声喘息。也许有保持仓中电解液的功劳，恶魔的后穴内部湿润紧致。Crowley双脚勾着天使的腰胯，想要使那性器再前进一步，可翅膀后面的机械臂使他悬在半空，老蛇的喉咙里低低咒骂一声。Aziraphale安抚地揉搓他揉胸前的乳凸。感到自己性器的顶端堪堪触及甬道中前列腺上方，轻轻触碰，无法碾压。恶魔的两条长腿由于快感而收紧，却因无法满足而烦躁地不断摩擦他的腰。

无论十年前或者现在，天使都愿意做一个温柔的情人。然而那些机械臂确实有些恼人了，他注意到Crowley松开拥抱着他的那只手，徒劳地去想要解开翅膀和架子之间的连结。Aziraphale双手握紧恶魔的腰，有力的肌肉在他手下紧绷起来，

“Crowley，忍耐一下。”

等不及回答，他猛地下拉，首先感到的就是Crowley紧绞着他的地方猛地收紧，由于敏感处被撞击而痉挛一下。几点火花和灰羽飘落，那些看来昂贵精密的机械臂扭曲了，它们看起来放弃了挣扎，不再跟Aziraphale争夺那双翅膀的控制权。“呃……”恶魔喉咙里发出一声介于快乐和痛苦之间的声音。他从机械臂的包围里挣脱出来一点，更深地落入天使的怀抱。

“会痛么？”

Aziraphale这样问着，动作却全无停下的打算。他将Crowley的腰抬高，然后再次猛地向下拉，让勃发的阴茎再次深深地埋入到对方的身体里。悬挂在空中无处着力的恶魔看起来有些无助，Aziraphale欣赏Crowley再次紧绷起来的下颚和脖颈之间的曲线，考虑着是否要留一两秒时间让他处理好翅膀上的传感器，Crowley却低头，舌尖舔舐的天使的耳廓。“Aziraphale，不要停，你就直接干进来。”

于是Aziraphale就不再顾虑了，他握住Crowley的腿，让恶魔的身体为他彻底地打开，然后稍稍抽出，再整根顶进去，满意第听到恶魔喉咙里发出诱人的声音。他控制着节奏，每次都进入到足够深的地方，每次都狠狠碾压过前列腺，感受Crowley为他颤抖，让他们两个都能得到足够的快感。那些可怜的机械臂随着他们的动作不堪重负地吱呀作响，仿佛都要折断了。直到恶魔在他怀中猛地蜷起身子，喉咙里发出一声嘶吼，Aziraphale扳过他的脸，将声音吞没在彼此的一个吻里。白浊液体落到天使保养了百年的套装上，甚至溅上一点到Aziraphale的脸颊。他在由于高潮而骤然收缩的肠道里猛力冲撞几下，也射了出来。

后来他们就在维修车间里相拥休息，那些机械臂委委屈屈再次围拢上来，用最高的效率修复了恶魔损伤的机体。Aziraphale恍惚地想起他的书店和Crowley在伦敦的公寓。这间维修车间散发着独特的机械和电子产品的气息，天使试着把它想象成某种庇护所，在这世界上的容身之地。室内幽暗，他不清楚这大约是纽约的几点，只是本能地感觉到黎明将近。

当第一缕晨光来临，手机的铃声响起，Crowley并没伸手去拿，电话自动接通了。

“早安。欢迎你们两位上楼来早餐。”Warlock的声音。

“还是不了，我要检查一遍系统。”Crowley应付道，他还不想松开天使。Aziraphale纵容地看他一眼。手机里发出轻响，好像换了一下手。

“过来早餐。”此界的王子，现实世界的主人Adam Young说，“别迟到。”

tbc


End file.
